I Wanna D-A-N-C-E
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: Eunhyuk dibuat penasaran pada kalimat dari pesan singkat yang ia terima dari namjachingu-nya, Lee Donghae. "I Wanna DANCE" - begitulah yang tertulis. / Ada apa sebenarnya dengan judul single baru duet mereka itu? Apa ada masalah dengan lagu mereka, atau...? / HaeHyuk! - slight KyuMin... / Warn: NC-17 (maybe?) / DLDR! / Just RnR if u wanna! /


**Title : "I Wanna D-A-N-C-E"**

**Genre : Romance, NC-17 , dll…**

**Rating : M**

**Casts : HaeHyuk! – slight KyuMin..**

**Length : ONSHOOT**

**Disclaimer : All cast MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya! But as usual, the story ABSOLUTELY MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : YAOI-BL-BxB ,, Maybe OOC ,, Typo(s) ,, Failed NC ,, EY(T)D ,, DLDR! ,, e-t-c …**

…

©Inspired from I Wanna Dance MV by EunHae, what side?

Just read **A/N** bellow…only if u want to read it, okay~

**.**

**.**

**Don't Copy Without Permission ^^**

**.**

**...DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAMES, PLEASE...**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap tap tap.

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu melangkah dengan cepat dari gedung sebuah rumah produksi ternama di Seoul, _SM Entertainment_. Ia melirik arlojinya sembari melangkah cepat dengan tergesa-gesa, sesekali ditengoknya _handphone_ yang masih tergenggam ditangan kanannya. Dahinya menyerngit.

Ia masih merasa sangat heran dengan maksud pesan singkat yang baru beberapa menit diterimanya, kalau bukan karena pesan singkat itu, ia pasti masih berlatih menarikan koreografinya diruang latihan yang berada di _SMEnt_. Lusa adalah pengambilan syuting untuk _Music Video_ duetnya yang terbaru, _namja_ ini kita kenal sebagai Lee Hyuk-jae atau Eunhyuk. Salah satu member _boyband_ populer sepanjang masa, _Super Junior_.

…

_**To: Anchovy**_

"_**I Wanna Dance" right now!**_

_**Kutunggu sekarang juga didorm, Hyukie!**_

_**From: Fishy**_

…

Aneh bukan? Apa maksud teman duet sekaligus _namjachingu_-nya ini? Lagipula, "_**I Wanna Dance**_"? Bukankah itu judul _single_ terbaru mereka?

"Ada apa dengan ikan satu ini?" Eunhyuk telah sampai dipelataran parkir, alisnya masih bertaut tanda bingung sementara matanya mengitar mencari mobil _Audi _putih miliknya. "Ah, itu dia!" Eunhyuk langsung berlari menuju mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa, keringatnya mulai bercucuran.. tentu saja, Eunhyuk bahkan belum sempat istirahat setelah latihan menari sebelum mendapatkan pesan singkat itu.

Brrrrmmm!

Mobil _Audi_ putih itu pun menghilang dari wilayah _SMEnt_, membawa pengemudi didalamnya yang masih penuh tanda-tanya.

.

.

Cklek.

Blam!

"Aku pu—Hae?" Eunhyuk menemukan sosok _namja_ bertahun-kelahiran sama didepannya, "Ada apa kau memanggilku kedorm?" ia berjalan menuju Donghae yang menatapnya dengan mimik yang…entahlah, Eunhyuk sendiri tidak begitu paham dengan arti raut _namja_ pecinta nemo itu.

"Kau dari mana?" akhirnya kedua belah bibir Donghae terbuka,

"D-dari perusahaan, bukankah lusa akan ada syuting _Music Video single_ terbaru kita?" Eunhyuk menjawab polos, meski demikian, pikirannya masih penasaran dengan tingkah Donghae.

Donghae menyeringai, "Heh, _**I Wanna Dance**_… tepat sekali dengan keinginanku saat ini."

"Eh?" Eunhyuk mengerjap, "Kau ingin menari? Apa kau ingin berlatih koreo untuk lusa? Kenapa tidak bersama denganku saja?" kembali ia bertanya polos.

Greb.

Secepat kilat Donghae menarik lengan-agak-berotot Eunhyuk dan menyeretnya menuju salah satu bilik kamar, _EunHae's Room_. Tarikan tiba-tiba itu tentu saja semakin membuat Eunhyuk kaget, ada apa dengan _namja_ ini? Batinnya.

Klik.

Brush~

Begitu sampai dikamar, tanpa komando siapapun Donghae langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Eunhyuk dikasurnya. Sontak bola mata Eunhyuk terbuka lebar. Belum lagi ia sempat melihat Donghae mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

"_Ya_, ikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Eunhyuk mencoba untuk berdiri, namun tanpa disangka Donghae malah ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur tersebut. Tubuh Donghae yang memang lebih besar dari _namja_ berjuluk '_Dancing-Machine_' itu, kini terlihat seperti menindih Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak baca pesanku hem?" Donghae menaruh kedua lengannya disamping kanan-kiri kepala Eunhyuk, ia kembali menyeringai. Dari mana ia dapat seringai seperti itu? Eunhyuk bertanya dalam hati.

"Mw-_mwoya_? A-aku baca kok, lalu apa maksudmu?" jujur, Eunhyuk agak merinding saat ini. Donghae sekarang bertingkah diluar pemikirannya, apa ikan dari Mokpo ini habis terbentur sesuatu?

"_**I Wanna Dance**_."

"Hah?" lamunan Eunhyuk terhenti, ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali bertanya, "A-ada apa dengan judul _single_ baru kita?"

"Yang kumaksud lebih dari sekedar judul lagu kita, Hyukie." Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga kiri Eunhyuk, "_**I wanna D-A-N-C-E**_." ia membisikan kalimat itu dengan pelan dan melantunkan huruf-perhuruf kata '_dance_'.

**D** – _**D**__esire_.

"Aku sangat menginginkan hasratmu saat ini." Donghae mengecup cuping telinga Eunhyuk.

"_Mwo_?" kedua bola mata Eunhyuk membesar mendengarnya, apa dia bilang?

**A** – _**A**__nchovy_.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu saat ini, _my Anchovy_." Ciuman Donghae merembet sampai menuju rahang tegas Eunhyuk.

"H-hae?" rasa bingung Eunhyuk semakin bertambah, belum lagi ditambah sensasi basah yang ia rasakan disepanjang kuping sampai perbatasan lehernya

**N** – _**N**__eck_.

"Lehermu. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin melakukan sesuatu pada lehermu sekarang, Hyukie." Dikeluarkannya sang daging tak bertulang dari balik kedua bibir Donghae.

_Lick_~

**Deg!**

**C **– _**C**__lothes_.

"Hahaha.. beruntungnya aku. Aku sangat ingin melepaskan seluruh benang ditubuhmu saat ini, dan bajumu sekarang sangat mudah untuk kulepas."

Srak. Srak. Srak.

"Y-_ya_! Lee Donghae,apa yang kau—"

Dan…**E** –

"_**E**__eeeegh_!"

Ternyata Donghae langsung mengulum _nipple_ merah -yang mulai menegang- sebelah kanan milik Eunhyuk dengan penuh nafsu, tubuh Eunhyuk sekarang memang sudah terekspos dengan sangat lebar. _Abs_ milik Eunhyuk sudah terlihat dikedua mata Donghae, benar-benar terlihat merusak iman.

Kurang dari semenit, dihentikannya sebentar kuluman Donghae tersebut.

"Ya, begitu terus Hyukie. Aku sangat ingin mendengarkan desahanmu saat ini, terus keluarkan suara _sexy_-mu itu _baby_~" Donghae memandang wajah merona milik Eunhyuk-nya, wajah Eunhyuk sangat ini benar-benar menggoda.. belum lagi kucuran keringat yang mengalir disekitar kening indah Eunhyuk, menambah pesona milik sang _Cute Monkey_.

"Aaahhs~ Haeehh…" Eunhyuk semakin mendesah saat Donghae melanjutkan kuluman pada _nipple_-nya, belum lagi tangan Donghae yang lainnya kini meremas _nipple_ satunya, "Haeehh… nggh~" tangan Eunhyk ikut bergerak menjambak helaian rambut Donghae, menyuarakan kenikmatannya.

Srek.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, tangan Donghae kini bergerak menuju celana _skinny jeans_ yang ia pakai, membuka _resleting_ dan menurunkannya. Eunhyuk yang masih dibuat mabuk akan kuluman Donghae pada kedua dadanya, tentu bergerak sesuai arahan Donghae. Pinggul Eunhyuk menaik guna mempermudah Donghae menurunkan _jeans_-nya sampai bawah, kaki Eunhyuk bergerak gelisah kendati hal tersebut tidaklah membuat _skinny jeans_ yang ia pakai terhambat untuk menanggal dari tubuhnya.

Donghae kembali menghentikan kulumannya dan menatap tubuh setengah polos milik Eunhyuk, _namja_ yang sudah diklaim sebagai miliknya.

"Aku ingin melakukan**nya** saat ini Hyuk, _can I_?" dijilatnya bibir bawah Donghae dengan gaya _seductive_.

Napas Eunhyuk kian memburu, sebelum dalam satu tarikan napas…kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Tubuh mereka kini sudah _naked_.

"Ahk! _Appo_, Hae.. aaahh~"

"Tahan sedikit…aahs…_baby_.. ahh, semphiiiiit Hyukkieeehh~"

Donghae mulai mencoba memasukan _milik_nya kedalam rektum Eunhyuk, agak sulit karena lubang hangat itu malah menyempit. Sepertinya _foreplay_ yang ia lakukan sebelum ini masih kurang.

"S-sak…it, Hae~ ahk!" Eunhyuk kembali menggelinjang saat dirasanya sesuatu membobol rektumnya dengan paksa, rasanya benar-benar sakit. Tubuhmu seperti dibelah dua kalau kau mau tahu rasanya!

"Rileks _baby_~ ssshh.. massihh semphiit, padahal ssudah sering kuhmassukii~ aahs.." sesekali Donghae mengelus seluruh tubuh bagian atas milik Eunhyuk, sedangkan tubuh bagian bawahnya sedang mencoba melakukan tugasnya sendiri.

"Ah! Hae, _appo_.. aash! Ssakitth~" air mata Eunhyuk turun satu persatu, demi Tuhan rasanya benar-benar sakit!

"Tahann _baby_.. ahk!" Donghae menurunkan tangannya dari dada Eunhyuk menuju junior Eunhyuk, masih terdapat sisa-sisa cairan putih kental disekitar sana sampai perut Eunhyuk. Cairan itulah yang ia gunakan sebagai pelumas untuk mengendurkan lubang sempit Eunhyuk-nya.

Dengan beberapa dorongan terakhir, benda kebanggaan Donghae itu kini berhasil menerobos _hole_ Eunhyuk sepenuhnya.

Donghae mendiamkan sebentar juniornya didalam sana, memberikan waktu untuk hole Eunhyuk agar terbiasa dengan _benda_nya. Dikecup lembut kedua kelopak mata Eunhyuk yang berair. Mulut Donghae terus merapalkan kata-kata cinta nan romantis untuk Eunhyuk, berharap hal itu dapat membantu Eunhyuk meredakan rasa perihnya. Donghae tahu Eunhyuk-nya sedang merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, hanya saja ia meyakini Eunhyuk akan segera merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara setelah rasa sakitnya saat ini.

Surga dunia.

"M-_move_, Hae…" akhirnya Eunhyuk bersuara, air matanya sudah agak berkurang.

Donghae memandangnya dengan sayang, "Kalau sakit, cakar saja punggungku.. mengerti?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk perlahan, ia membiarkan kedua tangan Donghae menuntun kedua lengannya kebelakang punggung _namja_ yang saat ini tengah merasukinya. Didekap dengan erat tubuh yang biasa ia rasakan kehangatannya itu.

Donghae pun mulai menggerakan _milik_nya perlahan.

"Ahhhh~ aaahh..ssh…" sebenanya Eunhyuk merasakan sedikit perih pada lubangnya, tapi ia sangat mempercayai _namjachingu_ tercintanya. Ia yakin Donghae tidak akan pernah menyakitinya.

Donghae kini agak mempercepat gerakannya, mencari titik-kejut Eunhyuk yang terdalam. Prostat. Dan dia berhasil mendapatnya.

"AAAKKHHH!~~" Eunhyuk berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tangannya mencengkeram bahkan mencakar punggung Donghae, "Ya disitu, Haeeehh... ahhhh..."

Donghae dapat merasakan cakaran tangan Eunhyuk pada punggungnya, terasa perih, namun ia menahan rasa perih itu. Sesungguhnya Donghae sedikit tidak tega melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang kesakitan seperti dihadapannya saat ini, tapi justru Eunhyuk akan semakin merasa tersiksa jika ia berhenti. Rasa sakitnya akan berkurang jika ia terus menggerakan tubuhnya. Lagipula ini sudah setengah jalan, kalau berhenti disini bukan hanya Eunhyuk yang akan merasa tersiksa…tapi juga dirinya.

"Akhh~ ahhh.. deeppeerrhh~ ahh… lagi Hae.. aahhs~" Eunhyuk terus mendesah tanpa henti, menahan sakit sekaligus merasakan nikmat

Tanpa aba-aba Donghae segera meraih kejantanan tegang Eunhyuk yang sejenak terabaikan, segera dikocoknya cepat junior yang tidak terlalu besar dibanding miliknya itu.

"AAH!" tubuh Eunhyuk langsung membentuk busur, rasa nikmat kini mulai mendominasinya. Perlahan namun pasti, rasa sakit yang tadi masih agak ia rasakan mulai hilang.

"Ah Hyukieehh… lubang-mu..ssh..benar-benar ketat... ahhhss~" Donghae terus mengocok kejantanan Eunhyuk, menyamakan irama genjotan pada titik hole Eunhyuk. Makin lama makin cepat. Makin lama makin nikmat.

"Ahh! Ah! Ahhh! Haeeehh...fas..ssh..fasterrh! _Faster_, Hae! Ahhh…" lonjakan nikmat begitu menyerang seluruh saraf Eunhyuk, friksi-friksi menyenangkan mengalir diseluruh aliran darahnya. Ia mulai ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah, menambah rasa yang tidak akan bisa ia dapatkan dari orang lain. Hanya Lee Donghae. Hanya _namjachingu_-nya yang bisa membuatnya segila ini.

"Aaah teruss _baby_~ mendesahlaahh, panggil namahkkuuh… ahhs, gerakkan sayang…" Donghae dapat merasakan kedutan pada junior yang masih ia remas.

"Ahh Hae! Aku... akuhhh aku inginnnh... ah! Ah! Ah!" Eunhyuk menggelinjang hebat, merasakan puncaknya sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Keuarkan saja sayang.. oh _God_! Aaahss,tubuhmu benar-benar… aissssh! _Hole_-mu sempittth sekali chagiyaahhh.." Donghae semakin mempercepat hentakan juniornya, tangannya pun tidak kalah cepat mengocok kejantanan tegang yang berada digenggamannya. Donghae menggenjot dengan brutal, membantu Eunhyuk menuju puncaknya.

"Ohh Haee-ahh.. ini nikmat! Assh, aku…ah! Aku ahhkan…HAEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Cairan Eunhyuk menyembur keluar dari kejantannya, cairan putih itu membasahi tangan Donghae. Ini adalah orgasme Eunhyuk yang ketiga dimulai sejak ia pulang tadi. Sementara Donghae yang baru sekali merasakan puncaknya, semakin bergerak liar. Kedua tangannya yang terbungkus cairan sperma milik sang _namjachingu_, kini beralih memeluk erat tubuh Eunhyuk. Ia dapat merasakan Eunhyuk-nya mulai kehilangan tenaga. Ah, ternyata juniornya sudah mulai berkedut dalam _hole_ Eunhyuk…

"Hyukkkie… ahhh, ohhh, ahh hampir.. ham..pir… ssshh.. aku…" Donghae menghantam lubang sempit itu dengan segenap kekuatannya yang juga hampir terkuras, juniornya menghentak prostat Eunhyuk berkali-kali. Derit kasur tidak bisa dihindarkan, tempat tidur itu ikut bergoyang mengikuti setiap pergerakan tubuh Donghae.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhh!" tubuh Eunhyuk kembali menegang, tangannya kini beralih dan meraih leher Donghae. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya disana. Tubuhnya bergerak seirama dengan derit kasur.

"AAAAAAHHH HYUKKIEEEEE!"

Sperma Donghae akhirnya menyembur di _hole_ Eunhyuk. Donghae akhirnya lemas dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh kebawah, hingga tubuh _naked_-nya menempel erat dengan tubuh _naked_ Eunhyuk. Pelukannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk kian merapat. Aroma keringat bercampur dengan aroma sperma, keringat dan sperma milik mereka berdua. Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup telinga Eunhyuk lembut.

Cup.

"_Gomawo_, Hyukiehh.. _mianhae_, kauhh pasti semakin lelah karena sehabis berlatihh…"

Donghae berucap lemah di sela-sela napasnya yang terengah, sedangkan kedua mata Eunhyuk yang mulai berat perlahan-lahan mulai menutup dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat wajah imut sang _Anchovy_ yang terlihat sangat damai itu, lalu ia pun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Eunhyuk. Menyesap aroma khas yang hanya dimiliki Eunhyuk-nya. Hanya Eunhyuk-nya.

Cup!

Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat pada leher penuh _kissmark_ karyanya, Donghe kini memposisikan tubuhnya menyamping. Ia bergerak perlahan, tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Eunhyuk. Selesai mendapatkan posisi yang pas, ia pun ikut menutup kedua matanya.

Mereka berdua kini terlelap penuh nyenyak. Membiarkan tubuh lengket mereka tetap menyatu tak terpisahkan, toh tidak ada yang terganggu dengan itu…

.

.

.

**SHORT-EPILOGUE**

"_Ya_ Kyu! Apa yang sudah kau katakan pada Hae?" terlihat Sungmin menoyor pelan _namjachingu evil-_nya.

Kyuhyun mencibir, "Aku hanya mengajarkannya beberapa kosakata bahasa Inggris padanya, Ming." Ia tidak terima disalahkan, tentu saja.

"Kata-kata apa yang kau ajarkan padanya? Aku tidak percaya! Dan lagi, kenapa Hae tiba-tiba jadi memiliki senyum sepertimu hah?!" Sungmin mendekap kedua tangannya didada, mukanya memerah. Mereka berdua jelas-jelas tahu apa yang telah pasangan HaeHyuk lakukan dikamar mereka. Hey! Suara desahan HaeHyuk bahkan terdengar sampai seluruh area dorm, sialnya -atau untungnya?- hanya ada mereka berempat disana.

Kyuhyun melihat wajah _hyung_ tercintanya yang memerah. Dia paham wajah memerah Sungmin bukanlah karena marah, ia tahu dengan pasti apa alasan wajah Sungmin memerah dengan sempurna itu. Sedetik kemudian senyum khas-nya mengukir diwajah putih pucat miliknya. _Smirk_. _Perfectly Evil Smirk_.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak percaya, Ming?"

Sungmin menangkap sinyal-sinyal dari _namjachingu _yang berbeda usia dua tahun darinya itu, dan ia yakin ini bukanlah sinyal baik. Bahaya. Sangat bahaya. _URGENT_!

"A-_ani_, aku tidak mau…" Sungmin mencicit sambil menggeleng pelan, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang.

"_Jinjja_?" Kyuhyun ikut melangkah kedepan, seringainya masih terpampang jelas disana.

"Ahh tid-tidak, Kyu, aku ti—" Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan berniat lari dari situ, namun…

Greb!

"Kau tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi, kelinciku sayang~" Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap pinggang Sungmin dan langsung mendekapnya dengan kencang, mulutnya berbisik dengan nada rendah dari belakang telinga Sungmin.

"_ANDWAE_EEEEEEEEEEE!"

_Well_, _well_, _well_… kelihatannya akan ada ronde baru dibalik dorm SJ hari itu…dengan pasangan yang berbeda tentunya~

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N ::**

Semua pasti udah pada liat MV "I Wanna Dance"-nya EunHae dong? *ngacung yang tinggi*

Nah, saya dapet inspirasi FF ini dari sana! XD XD

Sekarang coba liat lagi MV itu, liat pas bagian awal part Hae yang liriknya begini:

...

寝ている場合じゃない (Neteiru baai janai)

オールナイトは無条件 (All night wa mujouken)

お嬢さんtonight一緒に来ない？ (Ojousan tonight isshouni konai?)

...

Kalau kita cari arti lirik itu, jadinya kayak begini:

...

_It's not the case to sleep_ (Ini bukan saatnya untuk tidur)

_All night is un-conditional _(Setiap malam tidak terkendali)

_Young lady, won't you come along tonight?_ (Nona, maukah pergi/berkencan denganku malam ini?)

...

Dan yang jadi perhatian saya adalah...waktu bagian bait Hae terakhir diatas, liat kan apa yang dilakuin Hae pas bait itu?

Yap! Menelepon Hyukie!

Saat ngeliat adegan itu otak saya langsung memanas, jiwa fujoshi saya bangkit saudara-saudara! Dalam otak (mesum) saya, lirik yang dinyanyiin Hae malah jadi begini:

_"Hyukie baby, maukah ber-__**this-and-that **__denganku malam ini?"_ (Yadongnya saya ini -_-")

Belum lagi yang dilakuin Hyuk setelah part Hae itu, ia langsung _push up_…yang dimata saya terlihat seolah sedang mempersiapkan tenaganya yang akan terkuras! #plakk!

Setting mendukung, lirik mendukung, ditambah '**jalan cerita**' yang mendukung!

Saya bakalan percaya kalo di MV itu HaeHyuk betul-betul kayak pasangan yang lagi kencan…didepan kedua mata saya sendiri~~~~~

.

Maafkan bacotan panjang saya diatas, karena takut akan menjadi semakin _annoying_ buat _readers_.. maka akan saya akhiri disini… m(_ _)m *_deep bow_*

.

.

Jja, wanna dance? "…"

**REWIND!**

Jja, wanna RnR this fict? ^O^/


End file.
